The Masquerade Ball
by AllieJones
Summary: Era tudo para ser mais um baile comum, mas uma surpresa faz com que Elena repense seus sentimentos por outra pessoa. Seria só impressão? Ou talvez reais sentimentos por despertar numa noite nada comum? Totalmente Delena, Capítulo Único. Também postada em: .br/historia/318835/The Masquerade Ball/


Stefan havia terminado comigo há mais ou menos um mês e desde então, minha vida não poderia estar pior. O motivo do término, segundo ele, era por eu estar sentindo algo além de amizade por Damon. Eu não poderia dizer se essa seria a afirmação correta, mas eu sei que estou confusa em relação a ele. Damon saiu da cidade logo que Stefan decidiu que não ficaria mais comigo e desde então, ele ignora minhas ligações, não responde minhas mensagens e não dá sinal de vida, apesar de isso soar irônico.

Hoje a noite, teremos o típico baile de máscaras como mais uma "Festa das famílias Fundadoras", eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ir, pois esse baile, que eu ia com o Stefan, já não me anima mais. Mas eu tenho que honrar o sobrenome _'Gilbert'_, apesar de não concordar nem um pouco com o pensamento de todos os meus antepassados, os famosos fundadores de Mystic Falls.

Levantei rapidamente da cama e desci para tomar café. Jeremy não havia levantado ainda, então peguei um copo de leite e algumas frutas e comi rapidamente, pois já estava atrasada para ajudar com os preparativos do baile. Sim, eu e Caroline ajudaríamos com tudo. Ela por ser a atual _'Miss Mystic_ Falls' e ter que cumprir seu dever como uma, e eu por querer ocupar minha cabeça com algumas idiotices, invés de ficar pensando no drama que minha vida se tornou.

O baile seria realizado na mansão dos Lockwood, e realmente aquele era um bom lugar para um baile de máscaras, o estilo antigo da mansão era apropriado para o evento.

- Você está atrasada. – Caroline disse vindo em minha direção.

- Bom dia pra você também, Car – respondi com um sorriso.

- Eu arrumei praticamente tudo, então digamos que você está aqui para um apoio moral a sua amiga, certo? - Eu apenas assenti, esse era o jeito Caroline de ser. E ela continuou – Animada pra hoje a noite?

Olhei-a com sarcasmo – Claro, teria eu motivos para não estar?

- Elena, por favor, pelo menos tenta ok?

Depois de passar meio dia em meio a decorações e flores, fui, enfim, liberada para ir para casa e começar a me arrumar.

Tomei um banho relaxante e fiz uma maquiagem azul preta e prata simples, com um batom nude para não chamar muita atenção. Fiz meu cabelo com cachos nas pontas e os prendi para o lado esquerdo com um pente cheio de strass e por fim coloquei meu vestido cinza e preto e meus sapatos de salto prata. Coloquei brincos simples, um colar que ganhei de minha mãe um ano antes de ela falecer, um bracelete e um anel de brilhantes que ganhei de meu pai quando completei 16 anos.

Jeremy havia saído mais cedo, enfim ele iria pegar Bonnie, já que ela era sua acompanhante e Carol iria com Tyler. Resumindo: eu seria a vela.

Cheguei no salão e coloquei minha máscara. Todos ali estavam praticamente irreconhecíveis, pois com máscaras cobrindo a maior parte de seus rostos, era difícil distinguir alguém.

- Vamos achar alguém pra você essa noite – disse Caroline para mim com Tyler ao seu lado.

- Carol, como você me reconheceu? – eu disse dando uma pequena risada.

- Matt, que tal uma dança com Elena?

Matt surgiu não sei de onde e me puxou para o salão onde todos estavam dançando uma música agitadinha. Nós ríamos e fazíamos passos estranhos e por um momento isso me fez esquecer de todos os problemas que estava tendo que enfrentar essas últimas semanas, e lembrar de quando tudo ainda era normal e nada de vampiros, lobisomens ou bruxas existiam.

Bonnie e Jeremy chegaram ao nosso lado e ficaram dançando também, até uma música lenta começar e todos os pares formados no salão começarem a dançar romanticamente. Matt dançava comigo, mas porque nós dois estávamos sozinhos. Até que senti uma leve batida em meu braço.

- Posso ter uma dança com você? – Disse uma voz familiar.

Matt me soltou e fui para os braços daquela pessoa que tanto parecia que eu conhecia. Aqueles olhos... Os olhos azuis... Não, não podia ser...

- Damon.

- Como me reconheceu tão rápido? – respondeu dando aquele sorrisinho irônico.

- Não me venha com ironias agora, Damon. O que aconteceu? Porque você sumiu?

- Vamos lá pra fora que eu te explico melhor.

Ele me conduziu para o jardim da mansão que havia algumas pessoas aqui e ali e nos sentamos em um banco mais distanciado de todos.

- Quando eu soube que Stefan tinha terminado com você pelas suposições de seus sentimentos por mim, eu não sabia se ficava feliz. Eu estava, sim, feliz, mas Stefan poderia ter feito uma burrada e eu conheço bem meu irmão, fazer as coisas e se arrepender depois é marca registrada de Stefan. Então resolvi sair da cidade para dar um tempo, mas fiquei sabendo que Stefan também havia saído. Não fui muito longe, mas ficar longe de você estava me deixando louco.

- Damon, eu...

Damon me beijou e eu correspondi, era um beijo quente, sexy e que me deixava com vontade de mais. Nos separamos sem fôlego e ficamos nos olhando por um momento, até que ele pegou minha mão e voltamos ao salão onde ia ser feito um brinde e logo depois uma dança para os casais que estavam interessados.

Logo após o brinde, Damon me levou para o meio do salão e dançamos ao som de Iris do Goo Goo Dolls. A letra combinava muito com Damon, e eu tenho a leve impressão de que não tinha sido por acaso, sorri ao pensar nisso.

Ficamos dançando por mais alguns minutos e então saímos da festa. Eu já estava cansada, e Damon ainda me devia explicações, então concordei com Damon de ir dormir na casa dele, sem segundas intenções, mas Damon era cheio de segundas intenções.

Entramos na casa e a lareira estava acesa, estranho, pois não tinha ninguém em casa até aquele momento. Nos sentamos no sofá e Damon começou a falar:

- Elena, eu voltei por você. E eu estou dando a mínima para o que as pessoas falarem de mim, ou de nós, o que importa é o que você pensa, nada mais.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns cinco minutos apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro, então eu beijei ele. Eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu tinha que dar uma chance para eu descobrir o que eu realmente sentia e uma chance para os sentimentos dele, mas talvez alguém ainda poderia sair machucado dessa história.

O beijo começou a ficar mais quente e Damon me pegou no colo, ainda me beijando e me levou para seu quarto. Colocou-me em sua cama e me beijava cada vez mais desesperadamente. Tirei sua camisa e nos levantamos para ele poder tirar meu vestido, o que foi engraçado, pois era um vestido muito longo e pesado e sair dele foi complicado.

Ele me colocou na cama de novo e se colocou por cima de mim – Elena, eu sempre te amei.

Ele dizia entre beijos pelo meu corpo quase nu, me coloquei por cima dele e tirei sua calça. Ele estava com uma cueca boxer preta, o que o fazia mais sexy ainda. Ele se virou por cima de mim novamente e tirou meu sutiã beijando e dando pequenas mordidas em meus seios, o que fazia com que eu gemesse baixinho.

Ele puxou minha calcinha, tirando-a e logo tirou sua boxer, pegou uma camisinha na gaveta, vestiu e me penetrou devagar e começou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido, meus gemidos e os dele ficavam cada vez mais alto e o prazer aumentava cada vez mais.

Nós chegamos ao ápice e ele caiu por cima de mim, se apoiando nos cotovelos ao lado de meu corpo, beijando do meu pescoço até minha boca, até ficarmos sem fôlego novamente.

- Elena, eu te amo.

Ficamos nos olhando por vários minutos, ele parecia estar esperando uma resposta, então, ainda meio insegura eu respondi:

- Eu também te amo, Damon.

Ele me abraçou e eu lentamente adormeci em seus braços.


End file.
